religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Franciscus van Assisi
Franciscus van Assisi (Assisi (Umbrië), 1181 - aldaar, 3 oktober 1226) leefde als religieus, werd de stichter van de kloosterorde van de Franciscanen of Minderbroeders, en werd heilig verklaard door paus Gregorius IX op 16 juli 1228. Levensloop Jeugd Franciscus was een zoon van Petrus van Bernardone, een lakenkoopman die op het moment van zijn geboorte voor zaken in Frankrijk was. Zijn moeder gaf de baby de naam Giovanni (Johannes). Zijn vader doopte hem bij thuiskomst om tot Francesco, 'Fransman'. In zijn jeugdjaren leefde hij - volgens zijn eerste biograaf Thomas van Celano - als een wildebras. Thomas stelde dat zo voor om het contrast met zijn bekering beter uit te laten komen. Mogelijk was Franciscus echter ook in zijn jeugd al een creatief en fijngevoelig mens. Hij wijdde zich aan de liefde, streefde naar de ridderslag en gedroeg zich bij tijd en wijle als minnezanger of troubadour. Vrouwe Armoede thumb|250px|right|[[Giotto di Bondone, frescocyclus bovenkerk Assisi: Franciscus voor de bisschop]] Na een veldslag tussen zijn geboorteplaats Assisi en de stad Perugia in 1202 werd hij gevangengezet. Daarop volgde een periode van ziekte. Weer aan de beterende hand werd Franciscus bijzonder getroffen door het leed van de melaatsen, die in zijn tijd volledig uit de samenleving werden verstoten. Volgens zijn Testament bracht God hem in hun midden en bewees hij hun barmhartigheid. Naar aanleiding daarvan bekeerde hij zich tot een leven van armoede, gebed en dienstbaarheid aan de armen, ontevreden over de leegheid van zijn leven. Later, in 1205, kreeg hij een visioen in het kerkje van San Damiano. Hij wist zich aangesproken door de daar afgebeelde Gekruisigde: 'Franciscus, ga en herstel mijn huis'. Hij trok zich als een kluizenaar terug in de eenzaamheid en wijdde zich aan de melaatsen, het herstellen van kerkjes en aan het gebed. Zelf wilde hij de allerarmste zijn, en hij bedelde zijn dagelijks voedsel bij elkaar, daarvan delend met anderen die nog minder hadden dan hij. Vanaf dat moment werd zijn enige geliefde 'Vrouwe Armoede'. Zijn vader, die van mening was dat zijn zoon tot de rang van dorpsgek vervallen was, probeerde hem met dreiging en verleiding terug te laten keren naar een werelds leven. Uiteindelijk legde Franciscus in de lente van 1205 tijdens een scène op het plein bij de bisschop zijn kleren aan de voeten van zijn vader (die ze immers betaald had), en wijdde zich toe aan God met de woorden: "Nu kan ik werkelijk zeggen: Onze Vader in de hemel", waarop de bisschop zijn mantel om hem heen sloeg. Toen Bernardus van Quintavalle en Petrus Cattani zich in 1208 bij Franciscus wilden aansluiten, raadpleegden zij met zijn drieën het evangelieboek van de kerk van Sint Nicolaas om te ontdekken hoe hun leven eruit moest zien. Zij stuitten daarbij op drie teksten: * "Als je onverdeeld goed wilt zijn: ga alles verkopen wat je hebt en geef het aan de armen en je zult een schat in de hemel hebben. Kom dan om mij te volgen." (Mt 19,21) * "Neem niets mee voor onderweg, geen stok, geen reistas, geen brood en geen geld, en ook geen extra kleren." (Lc 9,3) * "Wie achter mij aan wil komen, moet zichzelf verloochenen en dagelijks zijn kruis opnemen en mij volgen." Dat is wat zij vervolgens naar vermogen deden, en daarmee was de franciscaanse beweging begonnen. In hetzelfde jaar 1208 gaf de abt van het Benedictusklooster op de Monte Subasio het kerkje van Portiuncula in het dal bij Assisi in bruikleen aan Franciscus om het tot het centrum van zijn nieuwe beweging te maken. Dienst aan de vrede Ten tijde van paus Innocentius III die een theologische visie bezigde op Christus als Koning der Koningen, met Jeruzalem als Zijn stad en het Heilig Land als Zijn erfdeel, dat met kruistochten heroverd moest worden op de moslims, verraste Franciscus door "om God" te kiezen voor een verblijf in dienstbaarheid onder de Saracenen. Hij ging mee met een van de kruistochten maar bewandelde een tegenovergestelde weg. Zijn vreedzame benadering van de islam, dialogisch avant la lettre geeft een volstrekt ander beeld van God: de God van de nederige dienstbaarheid, die uitnodigt om in een geest van vrede en geweldloosheid onder andere mensen te gaan, hun werk en leven te delen en zo te midden van hen, Zijn aanwezigheid te ontdekken. Een belangrijke regel van Franciscus in de omgang met andersdenkenden en andersgelovigen is o.a. de afwijzing van woordenstrijd. Armoede, dienstbaarheid, geweldloosheid zonder wapenen, zelfs zonder het wapen van het woord, gingen voor hem hand in hand en in dit perspectief ondernam hij in 1219 tijdens de kruistocht zijn persoonlijke vredesmissie naar de Sultan van Damiate, waar hij hoffelijk werd ontvangen en spirituele gesprekken voerde. Persoonlijke vroomheid Franciscus was de belichaming van een nieuw persoonlijk gekleurd soort vroomheid binnen het christendom, waarbij de ontwikkeling van het individu en diens persoonlijke gaven en talenten van grote betekenis waren. Tegelijk hechtte hij grote waarde aan het behoren tot een groep gelijkgezinde gezellen, een broederschap, waarin men in elkaars noden en behoeften kan voorzien. Franciscus schreef aan het einde van zijn leven een lofzang op de natuur, het Zonnelied. Hierin bezingt hij 'de dingen van de hemel' - broeder zon en zuster maan en de sterren -, 'de dingen van de aarde' of de vier elementen - broeder wind en zuster water, broeder vuur en zuster aarde -, en tenslotte de levensweg van de mens. Franciscus zag het op zich nemen van wat het leven te dragen geeft als een van de manieren om dichter bij Christus te komen. Wanneer hij opmerkte 'draag uw kruis', bedoelde hij 'neem uw lot op u', 'draag uw deel van het lijden'. Franciscus wees niet alleen het lijden niet af, hij hechtte ook grote waarde aan de natuur, die hij een prachtige weergave vond van hoe de Schepper voor ons zijn wil, en ons draagt en in leven houdt. Dat gebeurt door de afwisseling van ieder weer zoals Franciscus in zijn Zonnelied zingt. Franciscus' laatste jaren en overlijden Rond 1219-1220 ontstonden er problemen in de broederschap. Franciscus, die in het Midden-Oosten verbleef, keerde daarom terug naar Italië en legde het ambt van minister-generaal van de broederschap neer. Petrus Cattani volgde hem op, en na diens dood broeder Elias Bombarone. Franciscus schreef intussen een nieuwe regelredactie, waarbij hij naar eigen zeggen van de vele kruimels één hostie wilde maken (met andere woorden: hij maakte er een meer geordend geheel van). Op 29 november werd de nieuwe orderegel door paus Honorius III met een pauselijke bulle bekrachtigd. Op 24 september 1224 had Franciscus stigmata. In de winter of lente daarna zong hij voor het eerst zijn bekende Zonnelied. Hij stierf op de avond van 3 oktober 1226. Na zijn dood Op 4 oktober, de dag na zijn overlijden, werd het lichaam van Franciscus in een processie door de stad gevoerd naar de kerk van San Giorgio in Assisi, waar hij begraven werd. In dezelfde kerk sprak paus Gregorius IX twee jaar later zijn heiligverklaring uit. Op verzoek van de paus ging broeder Elia, de algemeen overste van de franciscanen, over tot de bouw van de Sint-Franciscusbasiliek boven zijn graf. De dag waarop de processie plaatsvond (4 oktober) werd gekozen tot zijn feestdag en is in 1929 ook Werelddierendag geworden. Als bijkomend feest wordt in de Heiligenkalender van 1962 ook het feest van de stigmata van Sint-Franciscus gevierd op 17 september. Binnen de orde ontstond na de dood van Franciscus een hevige strijd over hoe de Franciscanen behoren te leven. Aan de ene kant stonden de ‘conventuali', die het armoede ideaal vrijwel schrapten uit de regel. Aan de andere kant waren er de ‘spirituali’, die duidelijk de richting van de armoede op gingen. De voorstanders van beide bewegingen hebben in de loop van de jaren na zijn dood veel levensbeschrijvingen over Franciscus geschreven, waarin ze hem uitspraken en ideeën toeschreven die in overeenstemming waren met hun overtuigingen. Tijdens het generale kapittel in 1260 werd Bonaventura aangesteld om een ‘officiële’ biografie te schrijven. Dat lukte en deze Legenda Maior werd in 1263 ter goedkeuring voorgelegd aan het generale kapittel en goedgekeurd. Het kapittel van 1266 verbood de broeders nog andere levensbeschrijvingen over de heilige te lezen en droeg allen op alle andere geschriften te vernietigen. Uiterlijk Er zijn geen betrouwbare afbeeldingen beschikbaar die Franciscus tonen zoals hij was. Wel is er in ieder geval één fresco bekend die tijdens zijn leven gemaakt is. De maker heeft Franciscus echter waarschijnlijk nooit gezien. Deze fresco bevindt zich in het klooster van San Benedetto in Subiaco. Thomas van Celano beschrijft Franciscus als klein en schriel met een slordige baard en slechte ogen. De belangrijkste gebeurtenissen in Franciscus' leven * 1181/1182 Franciscus wordt geboren in Assisi * 1202 Hij trekt mee ten strijde tegen Perugia. Franciscus wordt een krijgsgevangene. * 1203 Franciscus' vader koopt hem vrij en lange tijd ligt hij ziek thuis. * 1204 Het bewijzen van barmhartigheid aan melaatsen brengt een ommekeer in zijn leven. * 1205 Het kruis van San Damiano spreekt hem aan. * 1209 Hij hoort het Evangelie van de uitzending van de apostelen en herkent hierin het levensprogramma waarnaar hij op zoek was * 1210 Paus Innocentius geeft Franciscus en zijn eerste elf gezellen mondeling toestemming te leven volgens het evangelie * 1212 Clara volgt Franciscus * 1219 Franciscus gaat met een kruistocht mee, maar ongewapend. Zo bezoekt hij de sultan * 1221 Zo'n 5000 broeders zijn aanwezig op het generaal kapittel (de algemene vergadering van de broeders) * 1223 De leefregel van de minderbroeders wordt door de paus schriftelijk met een bulle bevestigd * 1224 Op de berg La Verna ontving Franciscus de stigmata, de wondtekenen van Jezus' kruisiging * 1226 Franciscus sterft op 3 oktober in de Transito-kapel, behorend bij de Portiuncula, in het dal bij Assisi (de Basilica di Santa Maria degli Angeli is er later overheen gebouwd) * 1228 Op 16 juli verklaart Paus Gregorius IX Franciscus heilig Franciscaanse gemeenschappen Franciscanen Hoewel Franciscus van Assisi geen geestelijke was, begon hij te prediken en verzamelde al vrij snel een aangroeiende groep getrouwen om zich die leefden volgens de regel die Franciscus opstelde. Waar hij aanvankelijk als kluizenaar ging leven en door veel mensen verguisd werd, verkreeg hij in 1209 van paus Innocentius III toestemming om samen met deze getrouwen een nieuwe orde te stichten. Strikte armoede was zeer lang het kenmerk van de orde der Franciscanen. Dat hield in dat de broeders niet alleen afstand deden van persoonlijk, maar ook van gemeenschappelijk bezit. Te midden van de andere kloosterorden werden ze door Franciscus de mindere broeders, Minderbroeders, genoemd. Toen zijn medebroeders eens een klein huisje hadden gebouwd om tenminste enige bescherming tegen wind, regen en zon te hebben, klom Franciscus op het dak en begon pannen naar beneden te gooien tot ze beloofden het huis weer af te breken. Elke vorm van bezit was Franciscus een gruwel. Hierdoor werd het noodzakelijk om het noviciaatschap in het leven te roepen. De nieuwe broeders werden niet meteen minderbroeders, maar moesten een jaar in het noviciaat om hun vrome bedoelingen te bewijzen. De volwaardige broeders hadden hun kappen vast zitten aan hun pij, de novicen moesten een losse kap dragen De broederschap breidt wegens zijn grote succes onder de leken uit over Europa, ook geleerden voelen zich aangetrokken tot deze nieuwe spirituele weg. De broeders wonen samen in een ruimte die ze ‘locus’ noemen, wat letterlijk plaats in het Latijn betekent. Het was een grote cirkel waar een gracht omheen werd gegraven. In de ring werd een heg geplaatst. In het midden werden cellen geplaatst waar de broeders konden bidden. De broeders sliepen op de koude grond en heel soms als het echt koud was op hooi, met daarover een doek. Vanuit hier vertrokken de broeders om te bedelen en te prediken. Er werd van je verwacht als broeder om ook zelf contact te zoeken met God. De manier om dit te doen was geënt op de Heremitische traditie, die Franciscus zelf bewonderde en vaak naleefde. De richtlijnen die voor de broeders werd aangehouden is eveneens afkomstig uit de evangeliën. In Lucas 10:38 komt Jezus op bezoek bij Maria en Marta. Maria gaat aan de voeten van Jezus zitten en luistert naar het verhaal van Jezus. Marta zorgt ondertussen voor de twee. Zo gaat het ook bij de minderbroeders. In afzondering, op zoek naar God zijn ze in drie of viertallen. Twee sluiten zichzelf dagenlang af om er te bidden tot God en naar Hem te luisteren, terwijl de andere twee als Marta voor hen zorgen. Eenmaal per jaar wordt een generaal kapittel gehouden waar eerst de gebeurtenissen worden besproken, maar later, als de broederschap steeds groter word, en Franciscus minder controle kan uitoefenen over al die mensen die zich bij hem aansluiten worden de kapittels steeds meer gebruikt om bepaalde regels op te stellen. Sommige van de nieuwe broeders interpreteren de manier van leven volgens Franciscus in de ruime zin. De grote toestroom van de vele nieuwe leden, de mobiliteit van de broeders alsmede het feit dat de controle alleen plaatsvindt binnen het netwerk van de persoonlijke relaties tussen de broeders, maken het moeilijk, vrijwel onmogelijk om te komen tot een homogene gelijkwaardige broederschap, die allen hetzelfde ideaal nastreven. Clarissen De vrouwelijke tak van de Franciscanen werd gesticht door de heilige Clara van Assisi, van wie Franciscus veel hield, omdat ze de heilige armoede net zo was toegedaan als hijzelf. Vandaar dat een gedeelte van de vrouwelijke volgelingen van Franciscus bekend staat als de Clarissen. Het is de tweede orde, omdat zij na die van de broeders werd gesticht. Orde van Franciscaanse Seculieren (O.F.S.) Later stichtte Franciscus nog een derde orde. Deze bestaat intussen deels uit zusters franciscanessen en franciscaanse broeders, en deels uit 'leken', overeenkomstig de oorspronkelijke bedoeling. Tegenwoordig staat de laatste bekend als de Orde van Franciscaanse Seculieren (O.F.S.), eerder als Franciscaanse Leken Orde (F.L.O.). Franciscaanse congregaties In de volgende eeuwen ontstonden verschillende congregaties: kloostergemeenschappen van mannen en vrouwen die zich ook op Franciscus baseren en werkzaam waren en zijn in bijvoorbeeld het onderwijs, verpleging, missie of de opvang van verwaarloosde kinderen. Vooral in de negentiende eeuw zijn er in Nederland veel congregaties opgericht, die zich op de regel voor de derde orde van Franciscus baseerden. Zo zijn er bijvoorbeeld de zusters Franciscanessen Missionarissen van Maria (bekend als de zusters F.M.M.), de Zusters Franciscanessen der Onbevlekte Ontvangenis van de H. Moeder Gods en ook de Kleine Zusters van de Heilige Jozef hebben een franciscaanse inspiratie. Invloed De iconografie van Franciscus thumb|right|[[Cimabue, fresco benedenkerk Assisi: Franciscus van Assisi]] Franciscus wordt afgebeeld in het verschoten grauw-bruine habijt dat hij altijd droeg. Hij draagt als gordel een touw met drie knopen. Deze verwijzen naar de drie geloften, die de minderbroeders, de mannelijke volgelingen van Franciscus, afleggen. Het bruine habijt en het touw met de knopen vormen vandaag ook nog de kenmerken van de minderbroeders. De handen van Franciscus zijn doorboord, omdat hij tijdens een visioen van Christus aan het kruis diens wonden aan handen, voeten en zijde in zijn eigen lichaam ontvangen zou hebben, waarbij hij de eerste heilige in de geschiedenis was die de zogenaamde stigmata droeg. Verder heeft hij (vanaf de 16e eeuw) vaak een schedel bij zich, die de vergankelijkheid van al het stoffelijke symboliseert. Franciscus preekte immers de waardeloosheid van alle aardse goederen. Hij verbond dit met een grote waardering voor al het geschapene, zoals mag blijken uit zijn bekende Zonnelied. Vaak wordt hij afgebeeld met andere heiligen uit zijn eigen orde, zoals de heilige Antonius van Padua, de heilige Clara of de heilige Margaretha van Cortona. Ook zie je hem vaak samen met de heilige Dominicus, de stichter van de andere grote bedelorde in de Rooms-katholieke Kerk, de Dominicanen. Afbeeldingen van Franciscus zijn dikwijls geïdealiseerd. Dat geldt ook voor de afbeelding aan het begin van dit artikel. Volgens tijdgenoot Thomas van Split was hij "een min mannetje om te zien": hij was klein van gestalte en had flaporen. Zo ongeveer heeft Cimabue hem afgebeeld in de benedenkerk van Assisi (zie afbeelding bij deze paragraaf). Verwezenlijkingen Franciscus heeft - in tegenstelling tot wat vaak wordt beweerd - de kerststal niet bedacht. Wel heeft hij met de eerste levende kerststal die wij kennen - in 1223 in Greccio - bijgedragen aan de verspreiding van dit idee. Hij stond ook aan de wieg van vele volkse devoties waaronder de kruiswegdevotie. In de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk is Franciscus op 26 juli 1228 heilig verklaard. In 1230 was de aan hem toegewijde basiliek voldoende gereed om er zijn stoffelijke resten onder te brengen. Wat nu de 'onderkerk' van deze basiliek is werd in 1235 ingewijd. Later is daar nog een kerk bovenop geplaatst. Deze grafkerk van diverse lagen werd een van de belangrijkste centra van de Italiaanse kunst. Kunst Franciscus' leer sluit goed aan op de spirituele nood van zijn tijd die niet los te koppelen is van de gotische 'gevoeligheid' en de groeiende aandacht voor Christus als mens. In de kunst worden thema's als Christus' lijden, de alledaagse dingen en zijn kindertijd ook belangrijker. Dit kan gesitueerd worden in de herwaardering van de mens in de hoge Middeleeuwen: als wezen, lichaam en denkende en voelende drager van de geest. Zijn lijden, opoffering, het kruis als martelwerktuig komen vooral bij Holbein en Grünewald, onder invloed van Franciscus, sterk terug in hun schilderijen. De roman le Baiser aux lépreux (1922) van François Mauriac is een duidelijke verwijzing naar de persoon van Franciscus. Olivier Messiaen schreef zijn opera Saint François d'Assise (1975-1983) over Franciscus. Op 4 oktober 2009, op de feestdag van Franciscus, vond in de Sint Jans Basiliek te Laren (Noord-Holland) de wereldpremière van de door Edwin Schimscheimer geschreven en gecomponeerde (kerk-)musical "Franciscus van Assisi, troubadour van God" plaats. Door de KRO is van deze musical een opname gemaakt die rond Kerstmis 2009 op de Nederlandse televisie te zien zal zijn. Legende Het verhaal gaat dat Franciscus van Assisi een kar verkocht aan een koopman tegen een veel te hoog bedrag. Maar toen Franciscus wilde slapen zat dat hem toch niet lekker. Toen sprak God tegen hem dat hij teveel had gevraagd en dat hij niet goed zou kunnen slapen totdat hij het bedrag aan de koopman zou hebben terugbetaald. Nu was het een behoorlijke zoektocht naar de koopman, omdat deze rondtrok. Maar Franciscus van Assisi volhardde in zijn lot en zocht de koopman op en betaalde het teveel gekregen bedrag terug. Vanaf die dag kon Franciscus weer goed slapen. Literatuur (o.a.) * Bisschops, Hubert Jan, Franciscus van Assisi: mysticus en mystagoog, Assen: Uitg. Koninklijke Van Gorcum, 2008; Proefschrift Radboud Universiteit Nijmegen, ISBN 978-90-232-4461-5 * Le Goff, Jacques, Sint-Franciscus van Assisi. Amsterdam: Wereldbibliotheek, 2001 Externe links * Franciscaanse gemeenschappen in Nederland - een overzicht * Middeleeuwse levensbeschrijvingen van Franciscus en Clara in vertaling, Franciscaans Studiecentrum, Utrecht * De Franciscaanse Beweging, een open gemeenschap van navolgers * De legende van Franciscus in de oudste Middelnederlandse vertaling (ca. 1360) van de Legenda aurea, zoals overgeleverd in het oudste compleet bewaard gebleven handschrift Brussel KB. 15140 (ca. 1400). * Vertaalde teksten van Franciscus, waaronder het Zonnelied }} Categorie:Drager stigmata Categorie:Franciscaan Categorie:Geschiedenis van Umbrië Categorie:Italiaans heilige of zalige Categorie:Vredesactivist Categorie:Stichter van een religieuze orde of congregatie als:Franz von Assisi ar:فرنسيس الأسيزي bat-smg:Šv. Prancėškos Asīžėitis be:Францыск Асізскі be-x-old:Францішак з Асізі bg:Франциск от Асизи br:Frañsez a Asiz bs:Franjo Asiški ca:Francesc d'Assís cs:František z Assisi cy:Ffransis o Assisi da:Frans af Assisi de:Franz von Assisi el:Φραγκίσκος της Ασίζης en:Francis of Assisi eo:Sankta Francisko el Asizo es:Francisco de Asís et:Franciscus Assisist eu:Frantzisko Asiskoa fa:فرانسیس آسیزی fi:Franciscus Assisilainen fiu-vro:Assisi Franciscus fr:François d'Assise fy:Fransiskus fan Assisy ga:Naomh Proinsias d'Assisi gl:Francisco de Asís he:פרנציסקוס מאסיזי hr:Sveti Franjo Asiški hu:Assisi Szent Ferenc id:Fransiskus dari Assisi is:Frans frá Assisí it:Francesco d'Assisi ja:アッシジのフランチェスコ ka:ფრანჩესკო ასიზელი ko:아시시의 프란체스코 la:Sanctus Franciscus Assisiensis lmo:San Francesch d'Assisi lt:Šv. Pranciškus Asyžietis ml:അസ്സീസിയിലെ ഫ്രാൻസിസ് mt:San Franġisk t'Assisi nah:Francesco d'Assisi nn:Frans av Assisi no:Frans av Assisi nrm:Françouais d'Assise pam:Francisco de Asis pl:Franciszek z Asyżu pt:Francisco de Assis qu:Francesco d'Assisi ro:Francisc de Assisi ru:Франциск Ассизский sc:Frantziscu de Assisi scn:San Franciscu d'Assisi simple:Francis of Assisi sk:František z Assisi sl:Sveti Frančišek Asiški sq:Shën Françesku sr:Фрањо Асишки sv:Franciskus av Assisi sw:Fransisko wa Asizi ta:அசிசியின் பிரான்சிசு th:ฟรานซิสแห่งอาซิซิ tl:Francisco ng Asisi tr:Assisili Francesco uk:Франциск Ассізький vec:San Francesco de Asisi vi:Phanxicô thành Assisi war:Francisco han Assisi zh:聖方濟各 (阿西西)